RS Pokemon Issue 31
by MegaPrimo1
Summary: Rated T for relationships. this takes place after RS and FR/LG. Ruby and sapphire are 16 and Courtney is 19(bad at Pokémon chronology, sry if I'm wrong) Can ruby and sapphires relationship survive with Courtney interfering. and what will happen when she takes it too far? I will list a song at the start of each chapter. play it on YouTube as you read the chapter. complete, may add
1. The Beginning

Best day of my life by American authors

* * *

><p>Ruby POV<p>

I awoke in my soft bed at home. I hopped out of bed and groaned in protest to being woken up. I saw my Delcatty nudging me with her paw. I looked at the clock. It said 7:56. _'__Crap,' I_ thought._' I'm gonna be late.' I_ threw myself out of bed and grabbed my jacket and changed clothes. I dashed downstairs and grabbed my poke balls and pokedex. On the counter was a note:

I will be back in a few days. Visiting your Father in Petalburg City.

No shenanigans while I'm gone.

-Mom-

I laughed. "No shenanigans. What am I, 10?" It was 5 years since that fateful incident with Kyogre and Groudon. I walked outside and recalled my Pokémon who had been playing outside. I smiled cheerily and hollered "Hello Littleroot! Hello Hoenn!"


	2. Worries

Hideaway by Kiesza

* * *

><p>Sapphire POV<p>

I surveyed the surrounding area from the roof of my father's lab. I was so anxious to see him that I left my pajamas on. We were celebrating our birthdays in the customary way that we have for 5 years now. We celebrate both our birthdays on the day we fought for hoenn's liberty. We exchange presents and go out to dinner with our parents. But this year we decided to do something a more little special. I asked my father if we could go alone. He accepted, provided we took 2 Pokémon as a security.

I cry woke me from my reminiscence. I saw Ruby running down the road, an ecstatic look of joy on his face. "Hello, Sapphire!" He called, "Hope you weren't waiting long." I snorted. "Since 5 in the morning." His face fell, genuinely disappointed. He felt he had let me down. "Lighten up, ya wuss. It's alright. Ready?" "Ready as ever!" he replied cheerily, heartened to know I wasn't mad at him. Sometimes I wonder if he assumed I was still mad for our past arguments and faults. I'm not, but it's sad to see him so insecure. My only concern is that (expletive) Courtney. She has some way of getting to Ruby and saying the perfect words to manipulate him. It still scares me to remember how easily he was convinced to switch to allying with her. And based on what Ruby says, she's powerful. I fear what she could do to me and Ruby's relationship if she showed up now.

Ruby noticed my look of concern and asked "Are you alright?" I pulled myself together and said "I'm fine! Lets go!" We set off down the road to our first dinner date.


	3. Confusion

Rather Be by Clean Bandit

* * *

><p>I awake from the same dream. Its been the same for 5 years. 6 years today. Me and Ruby in Rusturf Tunnel. The entrancement in his gaze, me cupping his chin in my hand. The heat was so intense, I thought for sure he would faint. But he remained strong and wouldn't admit defeat. God, I miss him. I don't know what possessed me to chase him after the incident. I still don't know. It keeps me up at night trying to understand why I followed him. I can't believe I stopped. It was seeing him with that girl. The first year after the battle, I caught word he was competing in a nearby contest. He won naturally. I doubt I could do better. Then, afterward he signed autographs and such. The girl, Sapphire was with him the second it was over, holding his hand, smiling. Chatting. Laughing. Somehow it infuriated me to see her with Ruby. I felt sort of possessive of him after how close we got. It hurt to see him with her. I cried myself to sleep the next few nights. The following year, He and his family goes out with Sapphire and her family. I realized deep down, I was just jealous. Afterward, I just sort of... let go. I decided to go to one more of his contests. He autographed a photo of us together. We were at Sootopolis City, me if full Magma uniform. He signed it, but didn't realize its meaning until I was gone, a face lost in the crowd. He probably never told his precious girlfriend.<p>

I've decided to pay him a visit. I will see him tonight, on the anniversary celebration. He _will_ be mine once again.


	4. The Visit

Feel So Close by Calvin Harris

* * *

><p>Sapphire and I walked up the road toward the restaurant. We had shopped and explored jungles and did contests. We talked all the way. About our adventures. About our childhood. About each other. Apparently my new muscles seem hot. They're big and useless to me. I blame her, due to the adventuring and galavanting throught the woods. And she also says my new deeper voice aids my piercing eyes. I confessed she seemed to carry herself with more confidence. And she looked less wild and more feminine. She hit me when I said this. When we walked in the restaurant, a special waiter named Dom was waiting for us. He was bald and close-shaven. He had biceps as big as my head. He looked at us expectantly. "Where are your parents?" He asked in a rumbling voice. Sapphire rolled her eyes and said "Didn't anyone tell 'ya? We're here on our own." He slowly nodded slowly and directed us toward a booth table with a charming view of the town and forest. Dom shouted to a nearby busboy. "Get a menu for these two." He winked to the boy, who nodded in understanding. This time, <em>I<em> rolled my eyes. "The moment we go out _sans_ parents, people jump to conclusions." Sapphire smiled coyly. "They're not half wrong, though." She grabbed my collar and pulled me into a long embrace. We had kissed before, but then it was a quick peck on the cheek. This was different. A good different. When we parted, we noticed our waiter approaching. We both ordered the special, which was a spicy burrito and cauliflower soup. After we ate, I nodded toward the dance floor. "Shall we?" Sapphire smiled and nodded. We strutted over as a high-tempo dance song came on. I immediately felt self conscious and backed out. Sapphire had already cut loose and danced like no tomorrow. She beckoned, so I cautiously steeped on the dance floor as though it would it explode. I casually bounced in place, feeling nervous. People started to stare so I groaned and did the most dorky, embarrassing thing in all the world. I _danced_. I kicked, spun, and did some Saturday-Night Fever style points. To make matters worse, I attempted to breakdance. Me. _Breakdancing_. I purposely fell on my rear to put an end to this. Sapphire looked unsure weather to laugh, join in, or simply stare. She took the first two. Then the Casper Cha-Cha slide came on. She sidled up to me and we began. [stop to listen on YouTube and imaging ruby and sapphire dancing] After we got a drink, we returned in time for a slow song. I held one of her hands and placed the other on her waist. We began, slowly circling the room. About halfway in, I felt a tap on the shoulder. I broke away from Sapphire and saw a woman with vibrant purple hair. The realization struck me. I almost didn't recognize her without the Team Magma uniform. "Hello Ruby." She said, a sly look about her face. "Mind if I cut in?"

It was Courtney. After 6 years.

* * *

><p>My God, that took along time to late than never. From here on this fan fiction will have NO sex. Well, one unavoidable scene(Courtney and Ruby, if you wonder.), but otherwise I would like to keep my work sex free. Just had to put that out there.<p> 


	5. Heartbreak

I reeled in horror as Courtney casually greeted Ruby. _'No'_ I thought in shock. _'This isn't happening. She can't do this. Not now.'_ But I got it. She was taking him back on the same day she left him. She was getting revenge on me for being with him. Worst of all, he liked her. I could tell. I saw something I'd never seen before. Desire. He wanted her badly. I felt my cheeks burning in anger. I was mortified. My cheeks burned in anger. Courtney looked at me and smiled falsely. Her eyes were filled with venom. Oh, yes. She knew what she was doing, all right. She knew exactly how to cut me. I hated that. I hated her. I wanted to wring her stupid neck. To my horror, Ruby said "Don't worry, Sapph. we'll only be a minute." He took her gloved hand and walked away into the crowd. She turned around to give me one last satisfied smirk before turning to him and talking. Taking my broken heart with her.

* * *

><p>My heart sort of broke when I wrote this.<p> 


End file.
